555 We Tip
555 We Tip is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Officer Frank Tenpenny from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Tenpenny phones Carl, checking on him and how he's doing in San Fierro. Tenpenny then gives Carl a task to trouble a person who has been a nuisance to both him and Pulaski. Carl initially refuses, but once Tenpenny informs him that the person is a district attorney, he gladly does the task. Carl goes to the Vank Hoff Hotel in the Financial district. Once there, he follows a valet to an underground parking lot, then he kills the valet in order to get his uniform, which is used as a disguise. Carl goes outside and waits for the D.A., who is arriving on a blue Merit. Once the D.A. has arrived in the valet space, Carl hops in the Merit and quickly drives to his garage, where he plants the drugs he bought from The Truth in the trunk of the Merit. He quickly returns to the underground parking lot without sustaining any damage whatsoever and goes to the valet space. Once there, Carl calls We Tip, saying that something highly suspicious is going on. Some SFPD policemen arrive shortly after, and search the DA and his car. They find the drugs in the car's trunk and arrest the district attorney. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The D.A. is on his way to the Vank Hoff Hotel in downtown San Fierro. Get over there now. *Follow the valet to the underground car park and waste him. Make sure no one is around. *The valet is in the car park. Take him out while he's down there. *Pick up the valet's uniform. *Get to the valet carport and wait with the other valets. *Identify and enter the D.A.'s car when it arrives. *You're in the D.A.'s car. Get over to the Garage where the drugs will be planted. *The drugs are planted. Take the car to the valet's car park. *Park the car in the marked parking space. *A valet is coming to return the D.A.'s car. Get outside the valet car park and call the cops. Reward There is no reward for completing this mission, but the mission Deconstruction is unlocked. The Valet asset missions are also unlocked, and the Valet outfit is sent to the wardrobe. Glitches *On the PS2 version, a glitch may occur whereby the DA won't appear until the "Mission Failed" screen appears, telling the player that they have "destroyed the DA's car". *Sometimes when parking the car in the car park after planting the drugs, it will despawn and the mission will fail, claiming that the player destroyed the car. This is similar to the dumper glitch in the mission Explosive Situation. Trivia *A reference to the mission (specifically, a number for We Tip) can be seen in the mobile game Gangstar: Crime City, which is known for being a thinly-veiled GTA Clone. *If the player crashes into the street light near the garage before calling We Tip, Carl can be seen leaning on air in the cutscene. *The DA's car is not always the third car to arrive at the garage. On rare occasions, after the first car arrives, it will take a long time for another car to arrive, and as the DA drives closer to the garage, he will be identified by another valet saying "Hey, that's the D.A. He's a good tipper." *The pedestrian model (in his underwear) seen after the valet is killed can be encountered during vigilante missions. *If the player earned wanted stars before entering the car park, he will be warned to lose the heat first. If he still insists on entering it, the mission will fail. *If the valet is blown up in his car, the wreck will despawn and leave only the dead body. *If the player parks one or multiple vehicles in front of the Hotel during the Valet scene, the Valets will drive off with them and park them in the garage as if they were Hotel goers vehicles. *If all of the valets drive off in the other vehicles when the D.A. arrives, the player will still hear 'That's the D.A. he's a good tipper' even though CJ is the only one left. *Despite the mission stating that the D.A. drives a blue Merit, the car is actually a dark teal colour. *The mission objective instructs CJ to call the police as part of the job to frame the D.A. In fact, 555-WE-TIP is actually the tip hotline for the San Fierro Police Department. *In the cutscene, Tenpenny tells Carl to go to the docks, however the mission takes place in Downtown San Fierro. Gallery 555WeTip-GTASA2.png|The district attorney being arrested by an SFPD police officer. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} de:555 WE TIP es:555 We Tip fr:555 We Tip pl:555 "Uprzejmie donoszę" ru:555 We Tip Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas